White Mage (Dissidia II)
The White Mage is a warrior of Cosmos who makes her first appearance in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Originally from Final Fantasy, she is known as the "Peaceful Healer" in terms of playing style. This is because none of her abilities have offensive properties, and her HP and Brave attacks either defend her HP and Bravery or restore them, rather than dealing damage. Originally traveling with the Warrior of Light, the White Mage goes off on her own quest with hopes of hastening the process of awakening the Warrior of Light's Lost One. Instead, the she comes face-to-face with her dark counterpart, the Black Mage, who constantly appears to torment and threaten her. Eventually the White Mage learns to believe in herself and her friends and manages to overcome her nemesis. While in battle, the White Mage is able to restore and defend her HP and Bravery using White Magic. She can swing her staff to perform weak physical combos, but the most interesting thing about her is her uncanny ability to use defensive spells such as Shell to deflect enemy attacks back at opponents to deal the damage the enemy attack would have. Attire The White Mage dresses in white robes with red triangular lining. Her short blonde hair is hidden partially by a hood and contrasts her light blue eyes. Her first alternate costume, "Devout", gives the White Mage a white hood with cat ears that extends into a cape, changes her hair color to red, and gives her cherry-colored eyes. She is also given a pink dress and red boots, as well as a black bow around her neck. The White Mage's second alternate costume, "Tactician", is based off of a White Mage's costume in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The White Mage's hair is changed to dark brown in coloration and is worn in a different fashion, a red collar replacing her hood. Her robes are still white and adorned with red triangles, but they are much longer than those worn as a part of her main costume. Story Battle Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode The White Mage's EX Mode is Upgraded to White Wizard!. While in EX Mode, the White Mage glows with a faint aura, and her spells become twice as effective, their healing effects doubled and their range increased. The White Mage's EX Burst, Salvation, reduces both the opponent and White Mage's HP to "1", also giving both characters' Bravery an inescapable "Break" status. The player is then forced to cast as many healing spells on the White Mage and the opponent as possible within the given time limit. If the player restores both characters' HP to full and resets both characters' Bravery back at base level through the use of the White Mage's defensive spells, the opponent is bombarded with non-elemental magic that deals HP damage equal to the amount of HP and Bravery restored to both characters. Failure to score a "Perfect" while executing the White Mage's EX Burst simply causes the battle to resume with both the opponent and the White Mage back at full HP, their Bravery back at base level and Stage Bravery set at "0". Equipment Exclusive Weapons Allusions Trivia *While White Mages in Final Fantasy had red hair, this White Mage's hair is blonde. *In Final Fantasy, White Mages are unable to defend themselves and use their powers only to help the party. This White Mage knows many defensive spells that she uses for herself instead of others. This is because in Dissidia II Final Fantasy, the player is responsible for one character, rather than several. *While it is listed that this White Mage is from Final Fantasy, she has characteristics of White Mages from all Final Fantasy games. Category:Dissidia II Final Fantasy Characters Category:Warriors of Cosmos